


If You'll Have Me

by NekoAliceYamiYaoi



Series: Thiam Half-Birthday (2018) [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dorks in Love, First Time, Getting Together, Lyrics and Quotes, M/M, Mild Smut, Soft Boys, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Thiam Half Birthday, some parts are angsty but at the end is better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAliceYamiYaoi/pseuds/NekoAliceYamiYaoi
Summary: For Thiam Half Birthday, Day 3: Lyrics and Quotes.Underneath Your Clothes - Shakira.





	If You'll Have Me

"Stay the night. Please."

Those had been the most difficult and dangerous words Liam had even pronounced and he knows exactly why. The chimera stopped before reaching the door, his hand grazing the knob of the door and his back was at Liam, who was sitting on his bed over the Dunbar-Geyer household. They had been dancing around each other for months, driving their pack crazy but Liam has finally got tired of their waltz and decided to put a stop. Especially more now that Theo announced the puppy pack that he might leave Beacon Hills. Just like that, Theo said that he would be gone and something inside Liam broke. Why? Why? Why just when Liam was going to say those feelings aloud and hope for the best.

That's why he invited Theo over tonight. He had even asked his parents to go out on a date or something because he needed the house for themselves. Theo and he ate together, had dessert together, Theo took a shower over his parent's shower while Liam showered in his. They went to Liam's room and decided to play some videogames and enjoy the rest of the night.

But as the clock ticked, it meant that the time spending with Theo and Theo leaving was narrowing. Theo had plans to go in the morning, while everyone was sleeping. Liam didn't want that.

So when Theo glanced at the clock and said that it was time for him to leave, he got up from bed and was ready to open the door and disappear from Liam's life, the beta couldn't allow it.

"You don't mean that." Theo says, still without turning around.

Liam nods. "I do. I mean it... i-in all the sense of the word."

 

_You're a song_

_Written by the hands of God_

_Don't get me wrong cause_

_This might sound to you a bit odd_

 

"Stay the night, Theo."

A growl came out from Theo as he let go of the knob and took a step back from the door and then he slowly approached the bed and the teen over it. Liam had moved so he was lying right in the middle of the bed, legs stretched and hands resting over his lower belly, blue eyes catching Theo's green ones.

The chimera slowly crawled on top of Liam, hovering over him and started scattering kissing over his neck, nipping lightly at his jaw before going back to his neck. Liam brought both hands to grip at his hair while his eyes closed and he enjoyed the sensation over his neck. Theo pressed his nose against Liam's pulse and inhaled, deep and slow. His senses were invaded with Liam and that's all he needed right now.

The beta's hands were still over his hair, tugging at some strands every time Theo licked his pulsepoint.

 

_But you own the place_

_Where all my thoughts go hiding_

_And right under your clothes_

_Is where I find them_

 

A few minutes later and their hands were roaming over their bodies, gripping at each other's clothes in an attempt to pull closer. Theo tugs the fabric of his shirt and looks at Liam as if asking for permission. The beta nods and the chimera proceeds to take his shirt off, throwing it at the floor without breaking eye contact. Liam does the same with his own.

Immediately as soon as Liam's eyes fall over Theo's muscled chest, he can't help but to bring a hand forward and touch the hard skin. A shiver goes down Theo's spine and the chimera brings a hand to touch Liam's chest, which the beta quickly intercepts. The chimera raises an eyebrow but he can tell that there's something with Liam, as the beta doesn't meet his eyes and there's a faint blush dusting his cheeks.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." the chimera said, moving his hand away.

Liam's eyes widen and he stops him by grabbing him by the wrist, "No, no! It's not-- It's me! I swear!" he slowly lets go of Theo, "I, uh, I don't... my chest."

"What about it?"

Liam glances down at his chest and Theo follows the movement. He can't see anything wrong with Liam's chest. No scar or anything out of place. The only thing he sees is chest hair but that's-

Wait.

Theo looks up to meet Liam's blue eyes. "Are you serious?" Liam goes to face away when he feels one of the chimera's hands holding his, fingers meeting each other and lacing. "After all this time? When I finally can have you... you think something like that is gonna stop me?"

"It's not?"

"Liam... You're beautiful. Inside and out. Your chest hair..." he grins, "I must say it's pretty hot."

Liam flushes. "You're not serious."

Theo moves until he's facing one of the beta's nipples, lips barely grazing but he knows that he has to ask for permission first. He glances up at the smaller guy, waiting for any sign of discomfort or doubt.

Liam bites his lips and nods, allowing him to do whatever he wants and Theo gladly accepts.

 

_Underneath your clothes_

_There's an endless story_

_There's the man I chose_

_There's my territory_

 

Liam was trying to contain his moans, biting his fingers as Theo's tongue licked his sensitive nipples and one of his hands was caressing Liam's side, the other was still holding his hand in a tight grip.

The chimera licked and sucked on the tender nub until it was red and then he proceeded with the other, wanting to make Liam that he was serious. He doesn't know where did Liam got the idea that chest hair was something bad or ugly -or even disgusting-, but he was gonna change that.

 

_Because of you_

_I forgot the smart ways to lie_

_Because of you_

_I'm running out of reasons to cry_

 

Soon their jeans were thrown haphazardly around the room, Liam straddling the chimera and their boxer-clad erections brushing against each other. Theo's hands moved from the beta's waist to his lower back, occasionally moving down until he had a handful of the beta's sweet asscheeks. He squeezed them lightly, making Liam rut harder on top of him.

Their lips continued devouring each other, Liam playfully tugging at the chimera's lips before pulling him into a kiss. Theo moved his face to nuzzle his neck, inhaling once more the sweet scent of the blue eyed beta. It soothed his animals.

When Liam nuzzled his cheek in return, and then moved until his lips were over Theo's ear and he nibbled his earlobe, Theo's fingers dug into his lower back and he drowned a throaty moan in Liam's shoulder blade.

Liam smiled and then felt as Theo took all his weight in his hands, palms pressed against his back, and slowly changed their positions so Liam was underneath the chimera once more.

 

_When the friends are gone_

_When the party's over_

_We will still belong to each other_

 

Theo began to slowly spread his legs so he could settle in between them and start stretching the beta. Liam closed them automatically for instinct and he felt like a total idiot for doing that. His eyes met Theo's and he gulped. Still meeting his eyes, the chimera went to separate them again and this time the beta allowed it. Instead, he covered his face with both hands. Liam waited for those fingers to enter him and prepare him, but instead he felt something else. Something he thought he wouldn't feel.

"Wha-what are you—" he bite down on his lip to suppress a moan, "Don't do that! Why—" great talk, Liam.

Theo looks up at him, taking momentarily his tongue out of the beta's entrance. God, how can he do something like that as if it was nothing? "Why? I told you, didn't I? Because you're beautiful. All of you."

Liam groaned, stretching his hands to grab the sheets in a tight lock. As the chimera continued with his task, the only thing Liam could do was grip the sheets and moan. His chest rose and fell erratically, gripping tighter the sheets until his knuckles were white and his claws were out. He was feeling too much pleasure, and it was just from that. God. He rolled his eyes, letting another moan out. Then he felt a finger entering him, no longer Theo's tongue, caressing his walls. That finger was tapping and pressing gently inside him, so gently it was relaxing him.

Liam closed an eye when the chimera moved the finger; it didn't hurt, but it felt strange.

Theo withdrew his finger and then pushed it back in, making the beta buckle his hips. Theo, seeing that one finger moved easily he added a second, inspecting Liam's face for any sign of discomfort. Hearing a whine coming from the guy in front of him, Theo grinned. His neglected member ached and screamed for attention but he pushed it away; right now it was Liam's turn. He needed to focus on making him feel good.

Adding a third finger, Liam threw his head back and growled. Few pants escaped his mouth afterwards, eyes barely open as he glanced at the chimera.

 

_Underneath your clothes_

_There's an endless story_

_There's the man I chose_

_There's my territory_

 

A hand came to caress Liam's tights as now three fingers were inside him. He felt overwhelmed and wanted more. Needed more.

"What do you want, Liam?" Theo asks, a teasing tone in his voice.

"You— in me." Liam manages to stutter out.

Theo growled in a possessive tone at that and retracted his fingers out of that delicious heat. He grabbed the lube again and spread it over his hand, his eyes never leaving Liam. He coated his cock with the lube, trying to ignore the ache he felt when his hand touched it. Still holding his erection with one hand as he positioned himself over the beta's entrance, he leaned over Liam's ear,

"God, I love you so much." he whispered, kissing the beta once more before pressing the head of his cock against the beta's loosened entrance.

Liam screwed shut his eyes as he felt Theo pushing in. It didn't hurt that much as everyone always say, but it did burned a little and felt strange. But seeing the chimera's face as he slowly pushed himself in, trying hard not to just ravage him for his own good, it was worth it.

Once he was fully sheathed inside the blue eyed beta, Theo stopped to admire the view beneath him: Liam on his back, strong legs at each side of the chimera's body, making circles in the sheets with his toes. His hair fell over his sweaty forehead, his stunning blue eyes were half-lidded and his mouth ajar, panting softly. His hands were now resting on Theo's muscled arms, moving slowly almost as if he was caressing them -or perhaps trying to avoid taking his claws out.

The chimera started with a slow movement of hips, taking his cock almost all the way out and then thrusting forward. He began thrusting slowly, loving the friction as he slid in and out of the beta, each time going a little bit deeper.

 

_I love you more than all that's on the planet_

_Movin' talkin' walkin' breathing_

_You know it's true_

_Oh baby it's so funny_

_You almost don't believe it_

 

Theo dropped his head into the beta's neck, breathing heavily as his hips picked up speed, rocking in a harmonic rhythm. Liam wrapped his arms around the chimera's neck, looking up at him and stare into his eyes —which were now glowing golden. One of his hands moved to Theo's cheek and lovingly caressed it, marveling at the flash of golden as soon as Theo reacted and opened his eyes.

The chimera growled and one of his hands moved to get a hold of Liam's hand on his cheek, holding it there and pressing a kiss to his inner wrist. Liam's wolf whined in content at that action.

 

_Underneath your clothes_

_There's an endless story_

_There's the man I chose_

_There's my territory_

 

After one more round, the two teens fell exhausted over the bed, tangled in the bedsheets and panting, trying to catch their breath. Liam curled towards Theo and felt relief wash over him when the chimera wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer to his body. The room smelled of them and that soothed Liam's wolf. He could feel it getting calmer and feeling happy.

Liam felt his eyelids starting to get heavier each passing second and he knew Theo was the same, so just before either of them could fall asleep he opened his mouth,

"Will you still be here in the morning?"

He had to ask. He really wanted to hear something that wouldn't break his heart in millions of pieces. He needed to know that this wouldn't be the last time he would be close to Theo.

"If you'll have me."

Liam smiled at ease after feeling that he could breathe normally. "I'll have you."

 

_And all the things I deserve_

_For being such a good guy_


End file.
